The Cost of Fame
by singingintherain04
Summary: Austin's a successful pop star, thanks to Team Austin/Ally. Ally admits her feelings for him, he doesn't feel the same way. Tired of rejection her and Trish head to New York to record Ally's first album. But when Ally returns, she isnt the same old plain, boring Ally that boarded that plane 2 1/2 months ago. Will she give Austin a shot or find someone new? 1stFanFiction.
1. PLAIN, OLD ALLY

"W-W-We'll never be more than friends, Ally. You are so smart and talented but your my best friend. My friend Ally, nothing more. Y-Your cute Ally, I just could never look at you as being sexy. You are like my sister and I could never look at you as more than that. I-I'm sorry Alls.."

And those were the words that ended a chapter of my life and started a new book, a new life, a new Ally. After chasing the same guy around for what felt like most of my life, I finally made the decision to tell him how I felt. But that was my mistake, because he definitely didn't feel the same.

I knew I wasn't sexy, I think I realized this at the talent show last year. All the popular girls were half naked, lip singing sexy, seductive songs and I was singing songs about love in my every day, well as everyone would call them, "Ally clothes". Don't get me wrong, everyone loved my voice, but who was I kidding, I wasn't like all the others girls.

The trouble was that I had been best friends with Austin forever, before I got over my stage fright Austin became an internet sensation with songs I wrote for him, we were the perfect team. But this wasn't going to help my career, it was helping his. I knew at some point I had to worry about myself and focus on my future or I'd always be living in his footsteps. I decided to conquer my stage fright and in doing this, many doors opened for me. Jimmy Star, the producer who gave Austin his big break introduced me to a lot of producers in New York and before I knew it, I had offers. After meeting with them, most told me my voice was amazing, my songs were amazing, my look was to "girl next door" and eventually if I wanted to make music videos and go on tour, I would have to do an image change.

Austin was happy for me, happy that doors had opened for me. Some guys at school started to notice me, because I was friends with a pop star but because I was becoming one too. I wanted this, I just hated being in the limelight. I didn't like staring at me, one time Dallas asked me on a date and Trish (my best friend) had this brilliant idea that I wear makeup that I never would and clothes that I'd never be caught dead in, I couldn't even leave the house I was so self-conscience.

After Austin said those deadly words to me I realized that all these years that our feelings were secret, I thought they were mutually felt by both of us. But they weren't, they were my sad attempt at believing someone like Austin would like at me as more than his little sister, his best friend. Austin didn't look at girls like me like that, Austin looked at girls like Kira and Cassidy, girls that showed off there curves and showed cleavage, sexy girls. Not nerdy girls.


	2. THE DECISION TO GO

Jump ahead to today..

I had been offered many times to come to New York, put together an album, produce some music videos and watch my career flourish. I had trouble saying yes to these offers, people may think I;m crazy. And yes crazy was the word, crazy in love with my best friend and couldn't bare the thought of leaving him. He was signed to Starr Records in Miami, I had offers in New York. I just couldn't leave. Until now that is.

School was about to get out, I hadn't talked to Austin about my plans. Those cold words he spoke to me were 7 days ago, and since then I had hung out with him, Trish and Dez (our best friends) but I had kept my distance from Austin, we weren't the same but he didn't even seem to notice. He was so focused on checking out Kira and Cassidy who flirted like crazy with him and going out on dates. He may have been my best friend, but let me tell you were we ever different. I pretended like his words didn't break my heart, didn't send me into days of crying and depression, but the truth was they stung so bad. Not only did he not want to be with me, but he didn't see me as a sexy young woman, he was me as a cute, nerdy best friend. _How horrible. _

So, like I said I haven't told Austin about the offers I had received. A huge record company in New York offered me to come there for the entire summer, record an album and make a few music videos. This was going to be a test trial, if people responded positively to this than they would look at taking the next step in my career, tours, signings, etc. The sky would be the limit if everything went well. I would have never even thought twice about leaving Miami for the summer, that was until Austin spoke those words to me. And this was going to tear Team Austin-Ally apart for the summer.

"Trish, I really want to go I just don't know if I actually could ever do it" I said to my best girlfriend.

"Ally you can't pass this offer up, I would have never made you think twice about this before but after what Austin said to you and in front of Dez and I, you have to go. Put your career first for once, it's time to see Ally on TV and the internet singing, not just Austin. Besides, it looks like he'll be dating Kira all summer." Trish told me, rubbing my back as she spoke the harsh truth.

"I know Trish, I just love him so much I can't imagine being away from him and if I leave what if he needs a new song?" I pointed out.

"Then let him worry about it for once Ally, or better yet let Kira or Cassidy try and help him, that should go well...not" Trish said with an evil smirk.

"Alright Trish, you know what. I'm going to do it, I'm going to go for the summer. But…" I started to say.

"But what Ally?" Trish said looking confused.

"YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME! IT WILL BE SO MUCH FUN!" I yelled at Trish excitedly.

"Of course, I'll come with you. Remind me to stop by the ice cream store and tell them I won't be in until August though." Trish answered back.

"Hahaha of course Trish!"

I had called the record company, and accepted the offer. They told me that we would fly, FIRST CLASS from Miami International to New York. A car would pick us up there and take us to our luxurious penthouse suite. I was so excited but hurt at the same time. Every time I started to think about Austin, I just kept remembering and replaying in my head what he said to me. But I knew I had to tell him I was going. I just didn't know how.

My dad said I could go but because I wasn't leaving for 4 days he needed me to work in the store and look at hiring a replacement while I was gone. I didn't mind to much, I've worked here forever. As I was walking into Sonic Boom, I saw Trish and Dez sitting in the food court, usually I would go up and talk to my best friends, but I had to hurry and open the store.


	3. TELLING AUSTIN

Meanwhile, in the food court…

"Trish, Ally is going to have to tell Austin soon, she can't keep this from him. I mean they are partners.." Dez said, arguing with Trish.

"Why should she Dez, I mean he did break her heart and not just quietly and subtle but he did it in front of both of us. She was crushed. And it's as if he doesn't even know he hurt her, like it didn't even matter. I was even shocked, I mean I thought he was definitely in love with her, part of the reason I pushed her to tell him how she felt, I thought they were mutual. They are so close but it definitely seemed like way more than friends. I was as shocked as she was." Trish argued back.

"I know what Austin did broke her heart, but he didn't mean to. He loves Ally to death, there best friends, he just doesn't look at her that way. You know Austin, he likes girls like Kira and Cassidy, girly girls.. But she still has to tell Aust…" Dez started to say.

"Who has to tell Austin what?" Austin said walking up to us.

"Uhh… That me and Trish are actually really good friends, we just pretend to hate each other. Yeah that's what we have to tell you. Yep there's nothing that Ally's keeping from you that I think she should tell…" Dez said absent-mindedly.

"Good going Einstein" Trish said smacking Dez in the back of the head.

"So you are telling me that Ally, my best friend in the whole world is keeping a secret from me?" Austin said sadly.

Austin walked away and marched his way towards Sonic Boom, planning to put an end to this.

A few moments later in Sonic Boom…

I was behind the counter at Sonic Boom looking through all of the resumes to pick a suitable candidate for the position while I was in New York. I looked up and could see Austin walking towards the store with an angry look on his face. I crouched down and started to crawl towards the stairs up to the practice room.

"Stop Right There Allyson Marie Dawson. We have to talk, NOW" Austin yelled.

"I was just uhhh, l-looking for my earring. Yeah my earring I dropped it. Anyways, what did you wanna talk about?" I managed to squeak out nervously.

"What secret are you keeping from me. I heard Dez talking and he said to Trish that you were keeping a secret from me.." Austin blurted out.

UGH of course you heard it from Dez. I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about Austin. Secret? Yaaaaaa. No secret here. Well I'll see you later" I yelled and ran for the practice room.

"Not that fast, Ally. Were supposed to be best friends. No secrets remember. Please just tell me" Austin said seriously.

"A-Alright Austin. Well you remember how Jimmy Starr set up interviews for me with different recording studios and we were looking at them but I decided not to move forward with my career right now. Well I've decided to" I confessed to Austin.

"Alls That's Great! We'll both be amazing pop stars. This is great news why would you keep this from me?" Austin said happily then his face turned to confusion.

"Well, the thing is. I am going to New York for the summer to work on my career and record an album. I'll be back in August for senior year. I just have to go record an album, make a few music videos and then I'll be back. I just wasn't sure how I was going to tell you." I said sadly to Austin.

"What? Your leaving for New York? What about our partnership? You are my songwriter and my best friend." Austin said.

"I know Austin and I will continue to do that. You have enough songs right now and I'll leave you a few new songs I wrote for you to hold you over while I'm gone. Sooner or later I have to start working towards my career or I won't have one. And besides Austin, you'll be fine without me this summer, you look like you have your hands full with Kira and Cassidy anyways." I point out.

"Ally.. Is this about what I said to you last week? I didn't mean to hurt you if it is. I love you, like a sister and a best friend. I just don't look at you like that. I'm really sorry though, I didn't say it thinking you would leave" He said to me.

Oh great. If saying it once wasn't enough he had to rub it in my face again, well this wasn't' making me feel any better if that's what his goal was.

"Look Austin it's not about what you said. I don't care about that anymore. I told you I had feelings for you and you said I was like your sister, your best friend and that I wasn't sexy, I was just plain old me pretty much. That's fine, I'm glad I know how you feel. You don't need me here this summer and I'll be back in a couple months anyways, for senior year. Everything will be fine. Anyways, I have to go and pack my things. I'll see ya Austin." I said to him, not being able to make eye contact.

"But Ally… I didn't mean, Just nevermind. I'll see yeah." He replied.

Austin's POV

I can't believe Ally kept this from me. I can't believe that she is actually going to leave and forget about Team Austin and Ally. She's just going to leave me all summer with no best friend and no song writer, that was so selfish. On the other hand though, I understand sort of where she's coming from, she's always busting her ass for me, making sure I have a song and what not. I guess she has a point, it's time for Ally to be famous too. I just don't want her to leave. When I said those things to her, I wasn't being entirely true. I do have feelings for Ally, I love her like a best friend and sister, yes but I have felt sparks between us lately, I just am really bad with my feelings and I don't want to ruin our friendship. Telling her those things was a way of not having to have that conversation for a while. I guess I'll have to wait a few months to see what happens. In the meantime, I'm just going to have fun with Dez and relax at the beach and play my music.

Back to Ally's Mind.

Well I wasn't expecting to have to tell Austin yet but I'm glad all of that's out now. I hate keeping secrets from him. He'll be fine without me though, he clearly doesn't need me as much as I thought I needed him. And when I get to New York it's Ally time, time for me break out of this loser shell of mine and stop being cute, plain old Ally and start turning some heads. This was going to be great.

Trish ran in the store about to tell me that Austin was coming and that he knew I had a secret but when she looked at me she realized he had already come and gone and the secret was out. We talked for a bit about the situation but still agreed this was for the best and we were going to have a great time. Trish went home to back and so did I. After all, we leave in a couple of days.


	4. GOODBYE MIAMI

2 days passed by, I spent most of my time packing my things and organizing my songs. Dez agreed to work at Sonic Boom while I was gone, although I am probably going to regret that decision, but he seemed like the best candidate. I didn't see Austin much since our talk, I figured the time apart was for the best though because he clearly didn't understand why I needed to do this.

It was the night before Trish and I's plane to New York was leaving and Trish and I had dinner with her parents and my dad. We talked about how much fun we would have and they gave us some ideas of places we could go see when we had time off. This was going to be great. After dinner Trish gave me a hug and went home to get the last of her things together, she was going to come back in a couple hours and stay here so we could leave together.

I was about to go back upstairs when I heard a knock at the door, I looked out the window and saw Austin's car outside. Oh greaaaaat. This wasn't going to be good.

"H-Hi Austin, Come In" I said.

"Hey Ally. I just wanted to come and see you, spend some time together before you left. I'm sorry I haven't been around much, I just needed time to think." He said looking down.

"Its okay Austin, I felt the same way. Anyways did you want to come in. I'm just heading up to my room to finish packing" I said.

"Sure Als." Austin said.

He followed me up to my bedroom and sat on my bed. I folded some of my clothes and squished them in my bag. Austin helped me get some pictures together and books that I wanted to bring. When I finished packing I sat on my bed and we just starred at each other.

"Ally. Im going to miss you so much" He said.

"I know I am too Austin but this is for the best. I'll be back in no time. You'll be fine. Besides, I would have just held you back this summer. Your so popular now and all the girls want you and I'm no fun." I said looking down at my hands.

"Ally. You are fun, your my best friend. I could never have a best friend that was boring." He said hugging me.

I heard Austin's phone go off and I looked over at it. Kira, Oh Great. Austin started to stand up.

"Well I've gotta get going" He started to say before I cut him off.

"Whatever Austin. This is what I mean, I'm glad I'm going. You can't spend 5 minutes with me anymore without having to run off to those girls. You aren't a very good best friend anymore. You never have time for me anymore." I blurted out.

"Ally, your leaving so I might as well have fun and make sure I have people to hangout with all summer since your ditching. Ugh Just go Ally, have a great summer." He said.

"Whatever Austin, I will. You don't give a damn about me and I see that now, I don't even know why we were ever partners or best friends in the first place." I said regretting every word.

"Yeah Ally? Well have fun in New York, your voice may be amazing but no one is going to be interested. You have to be able to attract the opposite sex of your audience. And you, well you just can't pull it off Ally… So have fun in New York like I said and I'll have a great summer here WITHOUT you." He said.

I looked down at the floor, I couldn't look up. He was right. No one was going to give a damn about my voice or my songs if they didn't want to look at me. I sighed and felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Ally, I didn't mean.. Im sorry.." He said sadly.

"No it's okay Austin I get it. Your right, but I'm going to go anyways and see what happens. Have fun with Kira, I mean it. Goodbye Austin" I said and walked him to the door.

He turned around to say something and I just closed the door, I couldn't take any more heart break.

I went to my room and laid in bed, thinking about everything that had just happened. I knew how he felt and I was going to prove him wrong. Ally Dawson, CAN be sexy and she can make music that everyone cares about and will love. Just watch Austin Monica Moon.

Trish came back over and I told her the whole story. She couldn't believe what an ass Austin was being but she still felt like he was masking his feelings for me so he didn't have to deal with the hurt of me leaving. She could sound so smart sometimes but was oh so wrong this time. We talked about New York and watched movies, eventually falling asleep.

The next morning came and we woke up early. We put our bags in the car and headed for the airport, I heard my phone go off and I seen it was Austin. I hit ignore and turned my phone off. I didn't need this, not now.


	5. HELLO NEW YORK

We got to the airport, checked out bags in and took our seats in FIRST CLASS. We ate, watched movies, and had a nap. Before we knew it we were in New York, in the limo and on our way to the hotel. When we arrived and set our bags down we looked around, I cannot believe I am stayed in such a nice place, this was awesome. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello, Allyson Dawson? I see you've checked into your place. Spend the rest of the day relaxing but we want you in the studio tomorrow, we have a lot of songs to record and only a few months to get the album together before you return to Miami for school." The voice said to me.

"Okay! Thanks Chad. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said back, hanging up.

Trish and I spent the rest of the day walking around the city, taking pictures, she tweeted almost all of our photos with funny captions. I was having so much fun, almost enough to forget about, you know who. We had dinner in a really fancy restaurant and headed back to the hotel because we had a long day tomorrow.

I heard my alarm go off and jumped out of bed waking Trish up. I was on my way to Avarian Records to start my career. This was the first day of the rest of my life. We walked into the building and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi. I'm Ally Dawson, I'm here to see Chad to start recording my album" I said to the beautiful blonde woman.

"Yes Sweetie, follow me. Chad is expecting you" She said sweetly taking me towards Chad's office.

"Hello Ally Dawson. So nice to finally see you again. I hope your ready for a busy summer, I have a lot in store for you." Chad said to me.

"Yes I'm ready, I am excited to start recording." I said.

"Although Ally, we talked before about your imagine. While were recording it's not such a big deal but we have album covers to prepare, photos for magazines. Were going to have to give you a total makeover." Chad said trying not to embarrass me.

"Y-Yeah I knew that this was coming. I'm ready for whatever I need to do" I said, looking at Trish who had a huge smile on her face like she was ready to help transform me.

After we talked Chad took me into the recording studio to start recording. We decided that I should have a few slow love songs on the album, a few upbeat fun songs and he thought it would be good to have a couple sexy, party songs on the album as well. I agreed with him, although I was nervous about the sexy songs, I've never written any.

I spent the day recording some of my songs I already had and before I left he said that when I got back to the hotel he wanted me to start working on those other songs. He let us out a few hours early so I could go shopping for new clothes, with Avarian Records Credit Card!


	6. THE NEW ALLY DAWSON

"Ally, he gave you a credit card and not just any credit card. Money we don't have to give back, with no limit. This is going to be so much fun. Let's Go!" Trish screamed at me.

We got the limo to take us to the mall, we spent hours trying on clothes. All the ones I liked, Trish said no to and that they weren't sexy enough, she was right. She picked out some short skirts, jean shorts, mini dresses. A LOT of high heels and pumps which I didn't mind, I'm really short so they make me look taller. We bought makeup, necklaces, earrings. This was so much fun!

After a few hours, we headed back to the hotel. We got all the bags up to the hotel, $10,000 later. Good thing I didn't have to pay it back, although if my album was a success than they would get all their money back anyways. The phone rang and I ran to answer it.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey Ally, Chad here. I just wanted to let you know that you wont be coming into the studio until noon tomorrow, we have you scheduled for a hair appointment tomorrow morning, your friends welcome to get hers done as well, she is your manager after all." Chad said.

"Thanks Chad! See you tomorrow" I said hanging up.

I told Trish what he said and she was so excited, she had so many ideas about what she wanted to get done to her hair.

When we woke up in the morning the driver took us to the hair salon. I was really nervous, I've never dyed my hair or cut it. When we walked in and I told them who I was and that I had an appointment they looked at me like I was a train wreck.

"Chad sent you here. He said it wouldn't be much work. But my dear, this is going to take a while. When's the last time you had your hair done? Cut? Eyes brows waxed?" The gay stylist said to me.

"Uhh Well.. Never" I said embarrassed.

"Oh my, my. Let's get started then we need all the time we have." He said pulling me into a chair.

Trish was already in a chair giving the lady stylist her orders on what she wanted done. They were already mixing colours for Trish. I let Phillipe do whatever he wanted, after all he was the professional.

He miXed up some colours and started to foil my hair, I laid back and thought about what the results would be. I admit I was nervous, but it was time for a change so I was excited. 45 Minutes later, Phillipe washed the dye out. He was smiling when he saw the colour but I still hadn't seen it. He began chopping my hair, yes I said chopping. It was at my butt and the ends were pretty dead. I didn't really mind. When he dried my hair and let me look in the mirror I was amazed. He had chosen a beautiful brown colour that faded to a blonde at the ends. He had decided on layers that just touched my boobs. I looked amazing, I couldn't believe this. Phillipe even decided on waxing my eye brows, I never really noticed but I guess they were pretty bushy.

When he was finished I thanked him up and down, he gave me a hug and said when I was totally made over to make sure I come in a see him and he made me an appointment for 4 weeks to touch up the colour and give it a cut. I waited at the front lounge for Trish, she walked out.

"Wow Trish, Oh my God you look great!" I said as Trish walked out with confidence.

"Oh my god, Ally so do you! You look beautiful, like a whole new girl. If Austin saw you he'd be so shocked." She said jumping up and down.

I smiled and nodded.

Oh Yeah, Austin. What would he think? He probably wouldn't even notice, he'd be too with Kira or Cassidy. Ugh I hated those girls. They treated me like shit because they thought I got in the way when it came to Austin. I shook my head forgetting about them, it was my time and I was in New York. After a few minutes we got in the car and headed for the studio. Everyone complimented me on my new look, probably a huge shock from yesterday.

I recorded some more songs and perfected some of the ones from yesterday. I worked on the new songs last night, they were coming along but not done. I told Chad I'd have one done by tomorrow. I hoped I'd be able to come through. Writing a sexy song was hard, I didn't have much inspiration and had never done anything with a guy before, even kissed one so I had no confidence when it came to this stuff. I was starting to feel more confident though, after shopping and my hair.

Before I left the studio, Chad told me that he wanted to get my makeup done tomorrow and to have a small photo shoot, just get my face out there and he told me that I'd have to make a video soon, so people could see who I was. I nodded and walked out to the car.

The next day, I sat in the makeup artists chair and she went to work. After about 30 minutes I looked in the mirror. WOW, I couldn't believe what I saw. They dressed me in a black, thigh length tight dress and straightened my hair. They put black stilletos on me and directed me to the photo shoot. Trish had come late to the studio because she slept in.

"Ally Dawson. That's not my Ally Dawson! Oh my god, you look insane. This is what I tried to do to you when you went on that date with Dallas" Trish said with a I told you so look.

"I know Trish, I feel really uncomfortable though. I'm really nervous I hate attention on me you know." I pointed out.

"Well get over it girl, your about to be a huge pop star, maybe even bigger then Austin." She said.

I giggled and rolled my eyes.

I did my photo shoot, I think it went pretty well. They had to tell me a lot to loosen up but when they put some music on I had fun with it, they even let me and Trish take some photos together to keep for memories of New York. I was having a blast.

After the photo shoot, Chad called me up to talk about the song. I gave it to him and bit my lip nervously, he was going to hate it.

"Well Ally, This is a good start. I mean this is going to be a good one, I have an idea. Tonight, you and Trish check out this really cool club we have here. You can have a night off, dance and have a good time. I'm saying this because I think that going out, meeting guys and dancing. You will feel more confident to write a sexy song, especially after your makeover." Chad said.


	7. CHANGING MY IMAGE

I couldn't help but feel myself blushing.

"Okay, that sounds good. Thanks Chad. Trish will be excited too" I said shyly.

I told Trish and she was beyond excited. We went back to the hotel and spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for our night out.

At 9, we headed down to the lobby for the driver to take us to the club. We got there and we looked amazing. We were on the VIP list, we were heading in and there were paparazzi taking pictures. I assume they are here because of all the stars that come here to party. We walk in a the place is awesome. Lights everywhere, so fancy. Everything is glass and ice, it was so pretty. I'm not that great of a dancer so I wasn't really too excited to show off my moves. But I had a great time anyways, Trish didn't leave the dance floor, she was definitely working it. Around 1am, we headed back to the hotel, I had fun but not as much fun as I would've with Austin. I had to face the fact, I wasn't going to see him for a while and when I did nothing was going to change, he was probably already dating Kira.

I woke up the next morning to Trish running in with a paper in her hands.

"ALLY DAWSON, WERE IN THE PAPER!" she screamed.

It was true, there was a picture of us getting out of the car and walking into the club, under the photo it read "Avarian Records new and upcoming star has a night out!" The article went on to say that I was gorgeous but that I should get some songs out if they want to continue to hear about me. The article then mentioned a bit about how I was best friends and song writer for Austin Moon, pop star of Starr Records. I put the paper down and sighed. Trish spent the day calling her family telling them all to go buy the paper so they could see her in it, she was so funny. I spent the morning writing my song, I was a little inspired but I was having trouble so I asked Trish for help. She was really good when it came to this stuff.

After a few hours, we had a song. It needed to be tweaked but it was really good, nothing I have ever written before, it was, well sexy. We got in the car and headed for the studio. I handed Chad the song.

"YES, ALLY DAWSON. YES. I LOVE YOU. THIS IS WHAT I WAS SAYING, THIS IS GOING TO BE AN AMZING SINGLE" Chad yelled in excitement.

"Thanks Chad, my friend helped me with it." I said.

"Let's get you in the studio, this song needs to be recorded right away, I want to start making a video for it after its recorded." He said.

"Wait, this is the song you want to do a music video for? Uhh… Yeah that's fine I guess." I said kind of scared.

"Ally, You will be amazing, stop worrying so much. Lets get to work" he said.

And with that we were off to the recording studio. It took a few hours, I couldn't get it right. They wanted me to sound like myself but more sexy and seductive. I couldn't get it right, I sat down and talked to Trish about it.

"Trish I can't get this, I can't sound sexy or sing about this shit when I haven't even had my first kiss or done anything else." I said annoyed.

"Ally, don't worry youll get it. Just okay think about this. You love Austin right, okay so think about him. Think about the times your faces were inches apart and you were about to kiss, the way your body and mind felt. Or the times you were at the beach and he was topless and holding you in his arms in the water, how sexy he looked and how you felt. Think about that kind of stuff when your singing. And before you try to say you've never thought about doing things to him, you're a liar" She said.

"A-Alright Trish, I can do this!" I said confidently.

I went back into the studio and the music started to play. I thought about all the times being with Austin made my body tense up, my heart pounding, wishing he'd put his lips on mine, his hands on my body. I started to sing. I was more confident this time, I was coming out of my shell. I even started swaying my hips while I sang.

I came out of the studio out of breath, Chad and Trish looked at me with a look of satisfaction. I nailed it and I knew this.


	8. IS THAT REALLY MY ALLY?

A couple weeks later, the songs were almost done. I was recording the video today for my sexy, song, "Slow Down". I read through the script for the song. It was going to take a lot. At one part I would be sitting in the back seat of a sick car in a really sexy but nice dress, another part I would be in a club dancing. Which wasn't going to be a problem, I had been in the dance studio getting lessons and learning the choreography for the video. It was going to be a long week, I was actually recording a video for both of my singles, Come and Get It and Slow Down. Both were going to be very sexy, seductive videos. My dad might just kill me I thought to myself.

We headed to the studio to get the outfits for the video and head out to shoot it with the crew, Trish was really excited. We had seen Austin record a few videos before but nothing like this, it was going to be so different than anything I'd ever done.

The video took us 2 days to shoot, but this was exciting. The video would take a few days to tweak and perfect than it was going to be on TV! Today I was excited though because the radio stations were going to start playing two of my singles, come and get it and slow down.

Meanwhile, back in Miami…

Austin's POV

I really missed Ally, it wasn't the same without her. I had been in Sonic Boom almost everyday with Dez taking care of the store but it wasn't the same. I've called Ally a few times but she hasn't answered or text me back but she's probably busy, I know how it is. I really wanted Ally to come home already, I was so sorry for what I had said to her. She may have been cute, beautiful Ally but she was sexy in her own way, it was just tough for me to say because we were friends for so long. I saw a picture of Ally in the paper, her dad cut it out and showed everyone because it was his only daughter, he was proud. She looked really different, like hot different, but I know the magazines just airbrush people and tweak the pictures so it's still my Ally. I spent the first few days really depressed when she left, but Dez talked me into going to a beach party and having fun. We were laying on the beach when Kira and Cassidy came up to us. They talked us into playing volleyball and that night we had a fire on the beach. Everyone was listening to music and dancing, it was so much fun, would've been more fun with Ally though. A song came on a the radio, it was awesome, sexy. Cassidy and Kira and all the girls were dancing to it, they loved it. The singer sounded so sexy, familiar in a sense.

I remember some of the words were like ..

"Can we take it nice and slow, slow

Break it down and drop it low, low

Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine

All night long, Baby slow down the song.

Who was this amazing singer? This song was hot. I couldn't stop singing it. And then I heard it, "That's a new single from Avarian Records new recording artist Ally Dawson, you heard it here first, Ally Dawson, don't forget that name, she's going to be a star! Her video for this song is going to drop tomorrow" Whaaat did he just say? That was Ally Dawson, MY Ally Dawson. It couldn't be right, I would have to wait until tomorrow and check out the video, I'd be able to be sure then.

"Austin did you just hear that guy say Ally Dawson, like as in our Ally Dawson. Our cloud watching, miss know-it-all Ally Dawson.. Did you hear what she was saying in her song, It was, well it was…" Dez said running up to me.

"So hot, yeah I know Dez. I can't believe that was Ally and by looking at everyone on the beach's reaction they can't believe it either" I said back to him still confused.

"Austin! Dez! Man was that Ally Dawson, as in your best friend. The girl that goes to our school and I went on a date with last year…?" Dallas said coming up to me.

"Yeah, I think so anyways. I don't know I'm confused" I said back to him.

I couldn't pay attention to anything or anyone that night. I haven't seen or talked to Ally, I didn't even know she had any songs like that. I was not expecting any of that. I tossed and turned a lot that night, knowing her video was coming out tomorrow.

I woke to Dez jumping on my bed.

"Dez what do you want? Im sleeping" I yelled at him.

"Sorry Austin, but Ally's videos out and it is hot, even hotter than the song. You are not going to believe it's her when you see it. No one is. She dances, and shes GOOD" Dez blurted out.

What? Ally Can't dance, not my Ally. I tried to show her a million times, but she only had one move. I saw my phone was ringing and looked at the caller id, it was Kira. I ignored it, I had to see this video right now, I didn't have time.

"Prepare yourself man" Dez said as he opened the laptop and hit play.

I heard the same song I did last night on the radio, only this time Ally was dancing, her hair was so different and her makeup, her eyes looked so different, she was tanned, her skin was glowing and her outfit well it didn't cover much but it looked so good on her. She had the sweetest curves I'd ever seen, her legs looked so flawless and perfect. She was dancing, and she was amazing. She was absolutely stunning and sexy. The girl I told 2 months ago that she was only cute and plain, not sexy. That I saw her as a sister, but this girl, she definitely did not look like my sister.

I sat there stunned and shocked, Kira was calling me again. I answered it this time.

"Hey Austy Baby, so I was thinking since your my booooyfriend now maybe we could go to the movies tonight." Kira said in a baby voice.

"Uhh yeah, sure Kira, I guess. I will see you at eight" I managed to slip out.

"You are really going to go on a date with her tonight? You cant even pace together any words man. Admit it, Ally is hot and you are regretting everything you said to her." Dez said.

I sighed and looked down at the floor, what had I done. Did it really take a music video for me to realize Ally wasn't plain or boring, she was amazing, talented and sexy, definitely sexy.

"Well I'm off to Sonic Boom for my shift, can't be late. I promised Ally I would actually you know, work" Dez blurted out.

I got dressed and followed him to Sonic Boom, after all I had nothing better to do. The whole way through the mall, every tv station had Ally's new music video, Miami stations were playing it again and again. It was a great song and not only that but it was someone from Miami, when my album came out they played my songs repeatedly, they still do but now Ally was on TV too.

We were sitting on the counter of Sonic Boom when Dez opened the computer and typed Ally's name into YouTube. A bunch of videos popped up, a lot were from TrIshD83 I knew this was Trish's username on YouTube. Lots of videos of her and Ally shopping, eating, getting hair done, recording in the studio, just silly videos. Watching them I realized I missed her so much, we use to do all that kind of stuff and it was so much fun. Another video popped up, it was Ally getting out of a limo and covering her face as she ran into the hotel with Trish, paparazzi flashing cameras from every angle. Wow, Ally was getting really popular, I was so proud of her.

I decided to call her and congratulate her but she didn't answer. So I texted her.

"Hey Ally. I saw your video and your song, wow Ally. I'm so proud of you. You sound awesome. Sorry for what I said, I was just hurt you were leaving.." I sent and a few seconds later my phone beeped.

"Hi Austin. Thanks. Yeah I know I SOUNDED great. Anyways, I'm really busy, thanks again. See ya in a few weeks. Have fun with your new girlfriend, congrats btw" She sent me back.

Wow, what did she mean by SOUNDED great? I mean she looked and sounded great but she knew I meant that right? It was obviously to be assumed, I mean look at her in that video.

She knows about me and Kira? Oh great. I had to stop thinking about her, I had my date tonight with Kira. Funnnnn.


	9. SO LONG NEW YORK

Back to New York..

We only had 20 more days here and my album was just about done. We did another photo shoot in a bathing suit for the back of my cd and a really pretty one for the front. The songs were just being tweaked to perfection and the album was set to drop on the last day we were here. I heard that my song was at number 3 on the billboard, I couldn't believe it. It had only been a week. I was so excited.

So, Austin text me the day my video came out. Typical Austin. We haven't talked since I left, I miss him so much and want to but I figure when I get back we'll catch up and were best friends so of course we can go back to normal, that's the beauty of being best friends, right? We finished my second video a couple days ago and it was being perfected, this time the video was dropping at the same time as the song, Chad thought it'd put more of a BAM impact on the song. The video was dropping tomorrow, I was excited.

Trish and I have been going to clubs a lot lately. Dancing our asses off, now that I can DANCE! Guys were asking us out non-stop, we went for a few dinner dates, movie dates, but mostly we just went clubbing. I didn't really find myself attracted to anyone, I just kept thinking about Austin but I was giving that up, Trish told me that Dez told her Austin and Kira were dating, oh joy. I knew it was going to happen so I don't know why I was disappointed. After the text I sent him, he now knows I know about him and Kira.

Over the next ten days, I was on magazine after magazine. I was on websites, I was followed by paparazzi. My career was taking off and I was so happy, but I felt like something, or someone was missing. It was hard without Austin, we would stay up all night talking about being famous together, going on tours. I was living my dream, without Austin and he was clearly living his. He was going back into the studio in September to start recording his next album.

I had 3 singles and all three were in the top 10 of a the billboard, I was getting insane paychecks and insane incentives. Chad was so happy, I was his most focused artist and he knew I was going places, I was going to make him even richer then he already was if that was possible. Everywhere I looked my songs were playing, billboards had me on them and the radio played my songs back to back. I never imagined people would care for my music or me this much. It still felt empty though.

Trish was loving life in New York, as my manager she was getting rich also. She was shopping everyday, living the high life. It was wonderful, we were returning back to Miami in 3 days though and although we were sad to leave New York, we were both ready to get home. I was a huge sensation in New York, but I didn't know if anyone back home even heard much of my music. We'd find out in 3 days though.

The last day in New York came, we packed our things. We had 1000x the stuff we had when we came out here. We were taking Chad's private jet back to Miami to avoid paparazzi and to get all of our things back. Chad said as a bonus he even purchased Trish and I are own house in Miami on the beach and a sick new car, he said it was his way of saying thank you, congratulations and hurry up and finish school so we can start the next album. He said on all my breaks in school I would be coming to New York to record, and that he would set up studio time at Starr Records for me to record some stuff and send it to him, since he and Jimmy were best friends. It sounded great. Jimmy would have signed me but he didn't want to have Austin on his label and also have his songwriter on the same label, he thought it would cause problems between us, he was probably right though.

Before we left, we had to go to Avarian Records to do a press release, we had been promoting my album for weeks and there was a press conference where reporters would ask me questions about my album and life and I'd answer. Then we were off.

I walked up to the podium, I wasn't even nervous to speak anymore. I had gotten over that. Something about being recorded singing in little outfits and rolling on the beach like that caused me to come out of my shy, awkward little shell. As I walked up, I could see all of the reporters waiting to ask me questions, Trish walked up with me and held my hand.

"Miss. Dawson, you came out of nowhere. One minute we were like Ally who? The next minute your at the top of the charts around the world. How did you do it?" the first reporter asked.

"Yes, I've gotten that a lot. Ally who? Well I came here with a dream and I knew what I had to do to attain it. With my best friend Trish here and an awesome record label we were able to put an amazing record together in such a short time. " I said back casually.

"Uhh Miss Dawson? I think every guy in America wants to know. Are you single?" another said giggling.

"W-Well I'm single. No one special in my life. I haven't really had time, maybe in the future though." I said back blushing a little.

"Miss. Dawson, your videos are very provocative. Is this how you always are?" another said.

"Well no, when I got to New York. I had to change a lot about me and I had to re-examine who I was and what I appeared to everyone. I didn't want to be cute, little Ally. I didn't want to be your plain boring girl next door, I wanted to be a sexy, mature and ambitious woman ready to take on the world." I said back.

"Okay, that's enough for today. Ally is boarding a flight back to Miami now. You'll be able to talk to her another time." Chad said to the reporters.

I lipped thank you to him, I didn't want to answer any more questions. I wanted to go home.

We boarded our jet only a few hours later and were off to Miami. Trish and I talked about what it would be like when we got home. We wanted to see Dez and Austin and our families but we were also really excited to move into our new house that Chad bought us on the beach, it was going to be awesome. Chad didn't tell me what kind of car he got me but said I would love it. I was excited to see what he picked out for me.


	10. NICE TO SEE YOU MIAMIALLYS CONCERT

"Girls, we've just landed in Miami." The pilot came across the p.a. system. I took a deep breath and prepared to walk out of the jet. When the door opened, I was so shocked. There were thousands of people. Reporters, paparazzi, fans, this was insane. I was just Ally Dawson, no one to special.

We covered our heads and ran for the car. They loaded up our luggage and took us to our new house. OH MY GOD.

"ALLY DAWSON. LOOK AT OUR HOUSE, ITS NOT A HOUSE IT'S A FREAKIN' MANSION. THIS PLACE IS INSANE" Trish screamed.

"OMG Trish, I know this is insane. Its huge, theres like ten bedrooms. A Pool, a 3 car garage, a huge drive up drive way that rounds at the front of the house and best of all it backs onto the beach with a huge balcony overlooking the beach." I screamed back to her.

I remembered Chad had gotten me a new car. I ran to the garage to see. There was a 2014 Mustang Convertible in the garage, on the windshield it said To: Trish "Thanks for managing my biggest star! From: Avarian Records" Trish was freaking out. I looked over to see a Lamborghini Roadster, all white with pink rims, it was sick. It was amazing. I didn't believe it was mine. The license plate said "SLOWDOWN" like my song, my first single. Chad was so clever, it was amazing. I definitely would not be slowing down in this baby though.

"Trish let's go to Sonic Boom and see my dad. Then we'll head over to your parents." I said excitedly not taking my eyes off my new ride.

I had always had to ask Austin for rides, I didn't have my own car and he had a really nice car that he had bought after his album dropped. The girls loved his ride, everyone wanted him to drive them home. We both jumped in the Lamborghini and we were off. The drive wasn't long but no way I was leaving my baby. I saw Austin's car parked at the ice cream store, oh my god I thought I haven't seen him in so long. I pointed it out to Trish.

"Trish isn't that Austins car?" I said 2 blocks from the ice cream shop.

"Yeah it is, I can see him sitting out front with Dez, Kira and Cassidy" She blurted out.

Figures, of course he was with her. We both rolled our eyes. He didn't even come to greet me at the airport but then again we hadn't talked in 2 ½ months. As we neared the ice cream shop, our radio was blaring come and get it and we were screaming the words to it. As we drove by, I seen the 4 of them pointing at us and their mouths were hanging down. Trish waved to them and they waved back in shock but I just kept driving.

We went to Sonic Boom, I gave my dad a hug, showed him my car and we talked for a bit. We left and I dropped Trish off at her house to visit with her family, she was going to get a ride back to the house in a bit. I heard my phone ring. "Austin" it read.

"Hello.." I said.

"Hey Ally! OMG I haven't heard your voice in so long, its so good to hear from you. I have missed you so much." He said.

"Yeah I've missed you too. I was going to stop and say hey but you looked like you were on a date so I didn't bother." I said back.

"Oh Yeah.. Errm, I guess that makes sense. Well let's get together. I missed my Als, want to come over tonight?" He said back.

"I would love to but I want to unpack my things, Chad bought me a house as a gift for my album. I have a lot to do there and I actually have a concert tonight at the beach, Jimmy and Chad arranged it, just so everyone in Miami knew I was home." I said back.

"Oh alright. Well I'll come to your concert tonight, and I'll have to stop by your house. We need to hangout, you, me Trish and Dez, you know us 4 BEST FRIENDS? Who havne't seen eachother in 2 ½ months?" He said back as a question sort of.

"Yeah for sure. I gotta go tho, Have fun on your date" I hungup quickly.

My heart felt like breaking, I hated seeing him with Kira. It drove me crazy. That was my Austin and I was his Ally. Then I remembered "Your my best friend, like my sister". He wasn't ever going to date his sister. I sighed and looked down.

I spent a few hours unpacking and Trish came back. We got ready and headed down to the beach for the concert, it was literally like 500 feet from our house, awesome! When we got there we did some warm-ups, sound checks. The concert was starting in like 20 minutes. I went backstage and warmed up, Trish rubbing my shoulders. We both knew this was the first time I was going to be face to face with Austin in along time. I couldn't worry about this now, I had to practice my dance quick with my back-up dancers. Before long, Trish went out on stage and announced…

"Alright ladies and gentleman. Back from New York where she recorded her first album, most of you wouldn't recognize her. My very best friend, Ally Dawson everyone!" everyone started clapping and screaming.

I went out on the stage and looked around, there was way more people than I expected. I caught eye of Dez's red hair and my blonde beauty next to him, Austin. My heart melted when I saw him causing me to pause for a moment. I looked over and seen Kira and Cassidy approaching them. I focused back on my music.

"Now that I have captured your attention, I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention. Mr. T you say I'm ready for inspection. Sh-Show me how you make a first impression" I started singing. Breaking into my dance with my dance crew. After the first song I quickly took a drink of my water pouring a little on my face, it was so hot out here. I then sang a few slower songs, ones that Austin remembered me writing and singing, I caught his eye and he let out a smile like he remembered something from our past. I decided to close with Come and Get it. Since it was hot, they decided to have water flowing all over the stage since my dance had a lot of ground movements, it was pretty hot, I was nervous to dance like this in front of Austin, Dez and well Miami, the people I went to school with who thought I was a nerd. When I finished everyone was clapping and screaming.

"Thank You Miami. Good Night" I said as I walked off stage.

Trish congratulated me saying I did an amazing job, my best yet actually. I was still soaking went from the last song. We decided to throw an after party at our house for our friends. Trish invited Austin and Dez.

An hour later I was cleaned up and changed into a really cute outfit and high heels of course. I walked down stairs to see Trish, Dez, Austin, and like 80 other people. Our house was packed.

Austin's POV

So I am standing in Ally's living room. My best friend has her own house now, it's awesome. Her car is really sick too. Im so proud of this girl, shes such a little diva now, I love it. Her concert was amazing, she looked stunning and so sexy splashing in that water. Wait, did I just say sexy. Ugh Im so confused, shes my Ally, my best friend, my sweet and innocent little Ally. I look up and see Ally walking down the stairs, she looks even more beautiful than before.


	11. MY FIRST KISS WENT A LITTLE LIKE THIS

Ally's POV

"ALLY" Austin screamed running and hugging me.

All my emotions came flowing back. I missed this boy so much, I mean more then you could ever imagine. This hug felt different though, like he missed me to.

"I missed you so much Ally" he said.

"I missed you too Austin. New York was crazy. I had a lot of fun though and it looks like you did too" I said quietly.

"Ally, it wasn't the same without you. I missed you every day and yeah New York looked pretty crazy. You are a huge pop star now Ally, just like we always talked about. I'm so happy for you and you look so different, like really good Ally." He said.

"Thanks Austin." I said.

"So your car is so sick, that's an awesome gift and this house is even better. I cant believe how much has changed. Were both going to be huge pop stars Als" he said back to me.

"I know Austin, im excited. But I better get going. I am suddenly really tired. Your welcome to stay here with Trish as long as you want, Im sorry" I said back just wanting to run away this was to hard.

"Oh, Okay Als. Good night" he said sadly while I walked up the stairs.

An hour or two passed and I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in…" I said.

"Hey Ally. Look Im sorry to intrude I just wanted to talk to you. Ive missed you so much" Austin said.

"Alright, Austin" and I motioned for him to come lay in my bed like we use to.

We just laid there, he tickled my back like he use too. It was really sweet, I've missed this so much. I decided it was time to ask him about Kira.

"So you and Kira eh.." I said.

"U-Uh yeah, it kind of just happened when you left. It doesn't change anything with us though. I still have all the time in the world for you Als, your my best friend. I want things like they use to be. And w-well I wanted to tell you something.." Austin started to say.

Knock on the door.

"Hey Austin, its Dez. Are you ready to go? Im really tired." Dez hollered in.

"Yeah, Dez I'm coming" Austin said back.

He was walking out the door and before he left, he looked at me and I looked at him. All of my emotions came flooding back, it looked like he was thinking really hard too. I stood up and looked at him, he starting coming toward me. What was he doing? And before I knew it his lips were on mine. One hand was on my hip, the other in my hair. He kissed me, like really kissed me. He rubbed his tongue against my lips, motioning for me to open my mouth. I allowed him to enter, it was amazing. It felt so right. The kiss got deeper and more passionate. I realized what was happening and pulled back.

"A-A-Austin, what are you – what are we doing?" I managed to slip out.

"I-I don't know Ally I am so sorry I don't know what came over me, I just missed you so much." Austin said.

"You told me that I wasn't sexy, I was your best friend, like a sister.. You don't kiss your sister and ou have a girlfriend, remember?" I said.

"I know Als, Im really sorry I did that. Well look I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow"

My First Kiss. And it was amazing, sadly it would never be happening again. We started school tomorrow so we would be seeing each other soon.

Austin's POV

I just kissed Aly. What the hell was I thinking. But man was it amazing. I didn't even feel guilty for cheating on Kira, because it was Ally. It was amazing I never felt that when I kissed Kira. I never felt that with anyone, there was shocks flying, butterflies in my stomach. It was crazy. Did I like Ally? N-No that's crazy. I didn't like her that much before, or did I. I don't even know anymore. I missed her so much and I was so confused, but I was pretty sure I was in love with my best friend. She'd never care of listen to me now though, not after what I did before she left and what I said to her. I told her she wasn't sexy, no girl wants to hear that. Ugh what did I do.


	12. MISS MOVIN' ON

The next day at school, Dallas was waiting for me at my locker. I saw Austin and Kira standing at his (3 away from mine).

"Hey Ally. So I thought all night about yesterday, it was amazing I had so much fun. Your so great and then I got thinking.. Do you want to go out with me?" Dallas asked.

I stood there shocked, I couldn't find words. I heard Austin drop his books to the ground and slam his locker door, but he just stood there and so did Kira. He was waiting for my answer, they all were waiting for my answer. I didn't know what to say, then Austin kicked his locker and did something I never expected. He grabbed Kira around the waist and put her up against his locker and started to make out with her. Heart dropping.

"Yes Dallas, I-I'll be your girlfriend!" I said loudly running and hugging him.

"Great Ally, Im so happy you said yes!" Dallas said and held my hand as we walked to class.

Austin and Kira sat in the back again and Dallas and I sat in our seats, class was quite awkward I could feel all the tension. Im sure they noticed it to but just sluffed it off.

"So Class… We are going to be doing performances today, I will of course pick partners." Ms. Callaghan said.

Ugh we all groaned.

"I think that I'd like Austin and Ally to pair up, come up first and show the class how it's done. Since your both pop stars now and Ally is your song writer Austin I thought it would be good." She said.

"Well I was kind of hoping that I could just sing a song by myself, Austin was just telling me that his throat was really bothering me" I said to the teacher, lying of course.

Austin looked at me in shock, I smirked and looked away.

"Okay that's fair enough Miss Dawson now up to the stage please." She said to me.

I got up on the stage, grabbed a guitar and started to tune it. I hadn't played the guitar since before I left for New York but I wrote this song last night so I thought I'd try it out before recording it.

I grab the guitar and start to strum it, and I start to sing…

_I'm breakin' down  
Gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch  
My lips are saying goodbye  
My eyes are finally dry_

I'm not the way that I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
It killed me but I survived  
And now I'm coming alive

I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh [x2]

My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh [x2]

I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)  
I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)  
I was such a good girl  
So fragile but no more

I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)  
My whole world was electrified (electrified)  
Now I'm no longer afraid  
It's Independence Day (Independence Day)

I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh

_My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me_

Miss movin' on

Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)  
I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)  
Is gonna be enough

I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
Oh oh oh

My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on

(On and on and on and on and on)

Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh  
Yeah, I'm movin' on

I finish and everyone is standing up clapping. Dallas is whistling for me and clapping. Austin just sits there with his mouth wide open, like he cant believe I just sang that song. He should be feeling like that I thought, the song was inspired by none other than Austin Monica Moon himself.


	13. A 12 YEAR CRUSH

I smirk after my performance and walk off the stage, asking the teacher if I could leave to get some water. She agreed and I skipped out of class. I heard footsteps behind me. It was Austin.

"Ally, What the hell was that about? Trying to send me a message. That you don't need nor want me anymore? He said.

"Austin. Need or want you? It's a song, a song I wrote last night. No run along to your girlfriend, and I'll run along to my boyfriend" I yelled at him.

I felt bad for saying that but he was being ridiculous. 3 months ago he would have given 2 shits if I was dating Dallas. He would have been excited for me. Now that I'm back and im different he wants to play the jealous, overprotective best friend who tells me who wants what from me and how they only like me cause im famous. Yeah, no thanks.

AUSTIN'S POV

Okay, so I've already told you. My kiss with Ally was amazing. And now everytime I'm kissing Kira, I feel nothing, its so boring and dull. I finally realized how strong my feelings for Ally are but it doesn't matter because she's with Dallas now and I'm still with Kira. I doubt Ally will even help me with my songs anymore, this suck so bad. I love her so badly, wait love? Yeah who am I kidding of course I do. Im going to talk to Dez and Trish and see what they think, if they've got any ideas that I can win my best friend and potential girlfriend back. Our relationship sucks now, I miss talking to her, hanging out with her every day, laying in bed watching movies and laughing all night and writing songs with her. I just miss Aly but we've had a couple blow outs since she's been back. I have said things I don't mean. But I just remembered that Ally and I both are in the recording studio today so I'll have a chance to fix this, maybe ill even talk to Jimmy about a duet, that'd be awesome. I see Trish and Dez at the lunch table so I run over to them.

"Hey Trish. Hey Dez." I call to my friends.

"Hey Austin… So I see you and Ally are fighting, again. You two just need to accept the facts and be together." Trish blurts out.

"Wait, what? You think I want to be with Ally. Are you crazy Trish? That's crazy, I'm with Kira and she's with Dallas." I say to Trish acting all casual.

"Cut the crap Austin, Dez told me you like Ally, not that I didn't already know but you do realize that your with Kira because you cant have Ally and she's with Dallas because she cant have you" Trish pointed out.

"Way to go DEZ! Thanks for being my best friend" I say annoyed and continue..

"But Trish, I really think she likes Dallas, I think I really blew my chances this time" I say sadly.

"Austin, I would say you blew your chances when you humiliated Ally about her feelings for you. You were such an ass, I spent months convincing Ally to tell you how she felt and you just shit on her. I mean, I had to help her pick up the broken pieces. And to top it off, you avoided her for the whole next week. It was really sad" Trish said angry but sadly.

"I know Trish, I fucked up. But wait.. How long did Ally have a crush on me?" I asked confused.

"Well when did you guys meet again?" Trish said.

"When we were 6, I still remember the day. She was amazing." I said smiling reminiscing on that day.

"Well she's had a crush on you since she was um, well I guess that would be 6!" She yelled at me like I was stupid and oblivious.

"She's liked me this whole time? Why wouldn't she have said something sooner.?" I asked sad and trying to sort this out in my head.

"Well buddy, probably because she was afraid you'd tell her you didn't feel the same way, that you considered her like your SISTER and that youd humiliate her.." Dez butted in.

"Shit, I did all of those things to Ally.. What was I thinking... I've gotta go find her" I said.

"Too late Austin, youll have to catch up with her at the Studio, Ally was being excused at noon to go to the studio, she asked to ger her session done early when the place was empty." Trish said.

"Shit. Thanks guys for the chat, I gotta go." I say as I run for the parking lot.

I hear Kira calling my name as I leave but I don't even turn back, I have more important things to do right now. I have to get my Ally-gator back.


	14. MOVIN' ON IS IMPOSSIBLE

I pull up the studio and I see Ally's white Lamborghini in the parking lot, All I can think to myself is damn does she ever look good driving around in that car. My innocent, little Ally. I instantly have a smile on my face and then I remember why I'm here. I run into the studio and into Jimmy's office.

"Hey Jimmy, What recording studio is Ally in?" I ask him interrupting his conversation.

"Hey Austin, I was just discussing you. I believe she's in number 5. But don't bother her, she's recording a new song. " He answers back to me.

"Alright Jimmy, I wont. Hey I was also thinking maybe if Chad agrees, that Ally and I could do a duet together? One for each of our albums. It would probably be great for publicity" I mention to Jimmy.

"Sounds good Austin, I'll call him in a bit" He answers back as I head for studio 5.

I quietly open the door making sure not to bother anyone. Ally is in the booth recording a song I've never heard her sing. It's not like what's she recorded on her other album, or sang today in class. It's more meaningful. She looks absolutely stunning in the booth's lighting, who was I kidding shes just plain gorgeous, had did I not see this before? I sit down and listen to her.

This song she was singing was beautiful, one of her best by far.

_[Verse 1:]_  
Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all

_[Chorus:]_  
Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all along  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red

_[Verse 2:]_  
Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong

_[Chorus:]_  
Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all along  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh, red  
Burning red

_[Bridge:]_  
Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
Burning red  
Loving him was red

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all along  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
'Cause loving him was red  
Yeah, yeah, red  
We're burning red

_[Post-Chorus:]_  
And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head  
Comes back to me, burning red  
Yeah, yeah

His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street

She finished and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. At that moment, I realized that all the other girls were a way of denying my feelings. I was madly, hopelessly and crazily in love with this girl. She may have been my best friend up until recently, she may have been as close to me as a sister, she may have been my innocent Ally but she wasn't plain, yes she was cute but she was beautiful, sexy, so talented and she needed to be mine. I was going to fight for her because I couldn't live my life without Ally. She could be my best friend, she could be like a sister to me and she could be my girlfriend. All of it was possible, as long as I could get her to talk to me and forgive me.


	15. WE CAN FINALLY BE TOGETHER OR NOT

Ally's POV

I finish the song, opening my eyes. I let out a huge breath and realize this song is amazing. I love it, and it's definitely one of my best. I walk out of the booth and see Austin sitting on the leather couch in the waiting area of the studio. I wonder how long he's been standing there, I hope he didn't hear my song. It was the complete opposite of what I sang at school today. I take a deep breathe, here I go I thought.

"Hi Austin, how long have you been here?" I ask curiously.

"Long enough to hear your song Alls, it was beautiful. One of your nest by far" I say back with a smile.

"U-Uh thanks Austin. I thought so too" I smile at him sweetly, feeling my cheeks turn red.

"Ally. I figured so much out today. I was such an idiot. Allyson Dawson, I am and will always be in love with you. I think I always was I just tried to deny my feelings because I thought everything would change. But we didn't get together and everything still changed. I hate it and I need you in my life. I need you to give me a chance to prove to you Ally how important you are to me. I love you Ally." Austin said so sweetly, grabbing my hands as he spoke.

"Austin, I don't know what to say. I waited so long for you to say these words to me and now you finally have but I cant help but feeling like it's to late. You have a girlfriend, I have a boyfriend. I went to New York for 3 months, and we didn't keep in touch. We kissed and you acted like it was a mistake. I don't know what to say.." I say back to him.

"Ally please, I will make this up to you. I love you so much. Just think about it please." He says quietly to me.

"I'll think about it tonight Austin and I'll let you know. I've gotta get back to school though, I was only allowed to miss one period." I say back.

"Okay Alls, think about it, it's all I can ask." He says back.

I grab my things and go, I'm so confused. I have to get back to school though. I head back and finish off the rest of the day. I didn't see Austin again, I'm assuming he just stayed at the studio. After school Trish and I head home. She tells me about her conversation with Austin at lunch and I tell her about mine at the studio. She thinks I should give him a chance, but that means I have to break it off with Dallas. I pick up my phone to text Dallas.

"Hey Dallas. Can we meet up?" I text him.

"Yeah sure Ally, im around the corner I'll stop in at your place." He says back and shows up 5minutes later.

"What did you want to talk about Ally?" He says

"Dallas I know we started dating today and I feel awful. But I cant date you, you deserve someone who isn't in love with someone else. I really like Austin and I don't know if it's going to go anywhere but I have to at least give it a try. Im sorry." I say quietly.

"Ally, It's okay. I really like you but I understand. You and Austin were bound to happen. Everyone knew it" He says back so understanding.

"Your awesome Dallas, I hope we can stay friends. I'd really like to hangout with you" I say back

"For sure Ally" he says as he heads for his truck.

Okay so I've done what I had to, now to tell Austin the good news.

"Hey Austin, I am coming over right now. I need to tell you something… J" I text him and run to my car.

"Okay Ally, See ya in 5 J" He replies.

I get in my car and head to his house, he only lives 5 minutes away but traffic is pretty brutal, it could take a few extra minutes. I'm so excited about this, I'm finally going to be with Austin. This is amazing. I have waited so long for this. I was so dazed and excited, all I could think about was Austin and our SECOND kiss.

And just like that.. Everything went black…


	16. THE ACCIDENT

I open and close my eyes for a few seconds. I see people all around me, I feel rain trickling down on me. I try to lift my head, but my bodies frozen, I can't move. I hear sirens. I don't know where I am, or what is happening to me.

Suddenly I hear a voice calling to me.

"Don't Move Sweetheart. Stay Very Still. Were going to pull you out of the vehicle." A man yells to me.

"W-Wait where am I? Please what is going on?" I ask him crying and confused.

"Don't cry and stay calm please sweetie. Were trying our best. You've lost a lot of blood, listen you were in a car accident. A truck ran a red light and hit you. You need to stay calm though, we are going to get you out" I realize the man talking to me is a paramedic.

I start to cry. Why did this have to happen. Everything was 5 minutes away from being perfect. I was finally going to be with Austin, my dream was finally about to be reality. I needed Austin, I needed him now.

"Please, Please call Austin. I need him here now" I called to the paramedic.

I seen him hand my phone to a police officer that was standing a few feet away. She looked through and dialed the number.

"Do you know an Allyson Dawson?" I heard her ask.

"I'm a police officer with the Miami Police Department."

"I'm sorry to have to inform you of this, but she was in a c-car accident. She's not in great shape. She wanted someone to call you" I heard her say again.

"No sir, please you can't come here. Just meet her at the hospital, seeing her like this would be very traumatizing." I heard her say again.

"Okay sir, we'll see you at the hospital" She finally said and hungup.

No, no, no. Why did she tell him not to come. I needed him here, I wasn't going to make it without him. I lay there still, tears trickling down my cheeks. I'm going to die, I know I am, I know this is the end. And like that everything went black..

Austin's POV

I called Kira and broke-up with her. I didn't want to be unfair to her but I needed to be with Ally. She took it okay, she knew that Ally and I had feelings for each other, god who didn't know? Ally text me and told me she was on her way over and there was a smiley face. I am so excited this can only mean good things. I am pacing at the front door, I cannot wait any longer for her to get here. She said 5 minutes what the hell is taking that girl so long? I hear my phone ring, It's Ally. I wonder whats holding her up. I answer the phone.

"Uhh.. Yes I know Allyson Dawson. Who is this?" I ask the strange woman on the phone.

"Why do you have Ally's phone, is everything alright?" I ask again worried.

"Wait what. Where is she? Tell me where she is. I am coming to her." I say tars pouring down my cheeks.

"O-Oh Okay. Ill meet you there. Uh Bye" I hangup.

No, no. Why was this happening. We were about to finally be together. I needed Ally, no and she's not in good shape. How could this happen. I pick up the phone and call both Trish and Dez, they were both screaming and crying. Dez is picking Trish up and there going to meet me at the hospital. I hope in the car and race to the hospital.

I run up to the desk.

"Hello. Hi My Girlfriend, Uh Allyson Dawson. She was in a car accident. Where is she?" I say paniced to the receptionist.

"Sir, Allyson isn't here yet. They are still working on her at scene. There estimated time is 15 minutes for arrival." She says back.

She's not here yet, this can't be good. They should have her here by now, what's taking them so long. I see Dez and Trish run in crying and they hug me.

"Where is she" Trish mumble out crying heavily.

"There still working on her at the scene, she's going to be here in 15 minutes." I tell Trish.

"Working on her at scene?" How bad was it?" Dez points out.

Then we here the television in the corner of the room, that's when we realize just how bad it is.

"There was a terrible accident on Chesterfield in Miami. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit a white Lamborghini. In the driver's seat was Miss Allyson Dawson, pop singer who signed with Avarian Records in New York three short months ago. This truly is a horrific scene. The car is completely crushed, the driver of the truck was pronounced dead at the scene. The condition of Miss Allyson Dawson is critical at this time, we know nothing more at the moment, only that firefighters are working to remove her from the vehicle." A news reporter broadcasts.

The three of us look at each other, no one saying what they are all thinking. Ally wasn't going to be coming home with us, we were about to lose our best friend and the love of my life.

A few moments later, her dad rushes through the doors. I give him an update on the situation and he starts to cry. We all sit in the waiting room, waiting for her. Time drags by.

I hear the lady at the front desk, calling for all available doctors to the ambulance arrival area. I see three doctors run out to meet the ambulance coming in, it's Ally, it has to be her.

I see paramedics surrounding a small, brunette on a stretcher rushing her through the doors, the doctors keeping up pace and checking her vitals.

"ALLY! ALLY!" I yell running to them.

"Sir, you need to step back we are taking her into surgery." A doctor calls to me.

"Wait. Surgery? How bad is this? Wait I want to tell her I love her." I yell back.

"Sir, she's in a coma, she can't hear or feel anything around her right now. Please let us do our job and save her" The doctor says back.

I sit back down and put my face in hands. Why the fuck did this have to happen? Why did this have to happen to Ally. She was so innocent and perfect, she was my Ally and I needed her. She didn't deserve this. She has to make it, she just can't die. Not like this, not at 18 years old.

A few hours later, we see the doctor that was talking to me earlier walking out of the operating room. She had her head down, it didn't look good. If Ally made it she would have ran out with a smile on her face telling us Ally was just resting and waiting to see us.

"Allyson is a strong girl. She made it through surgery.. But she's very banged up. She hasn't woke up and I'm thankful for that because the pain she would be feeling is more then anyone should have to feel. She will be in recovery soon, we don't know when or if she's going to wake up but we pray she does. There was head trauma but I have seen people recover miraculously from worse. Don't give up hope. I'm very sorry" She tells us.

At least Ally is alive, she may not be awake. She may be in pain, but she's alive and that's all that matters right now.


	17. CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?

Ally's POV

The last thing I remember was laying on the cold, wet concrete. My head was throbbing. I remember asking someone to call Austin, I remember the officer talking to him. Then everything else disappeared. I seen black, and I thought my life was over. I was never going to see 19, never go on my first tour, never see my friends or family again, never sing again. I was never going to get to tell Austin what I was on my way to his house to tell him.

I had no hope of ever seeing the people I loved again, until a few days ago that is. I could hear Austin talking to me, I could feel something warm on my hand. It was Austin, my sweet, sweet Austin. He was crying and talking to me. "I love you Ally, I love you so so much and it took me too long to realize it and now we will never get to be together. You were on your way to my house, I should've came to you. This would have never happened." I hear him saying still crying.

No Austin, it's okay. Hello? Here I am. We can be together, that's what I was coming to tell you. I love you Austin, I want to be with you. I broke up with Dallas and everything. Hello Austin? He's still crying, why isn't he answering me back. Wait, there's Trish.

Hey Trish What's Up?

"Austin, We have to face it Ally probably isn't coming home. The doctors told us her condition has worsened, there little brain activity. Austin we have to accept the fact. She's my best friend and I don't know if I'll ever get through this but we have to face the facts. " Trish said to Austin.

"Trish, we can't give up on her. You're her best friend and so is Dez and she's my best friend or girlfriend or I don't know what but I love her and I cant give up on her, she wouldn't give up on me, or you or Dez. We have to keep fighting for her" I hear Austin say to her still crying.

Hello Guys? Why won't you talk to me. I'm right here. I am coming home with you guys, well maybe not if you don't answer me because this is pretty rude and I might just call a cab and leave myself. Like hello guys? Just answer me. This is so annoying. Then I realized, they couldn't hear me. No one could, I was trapped inside my own body with my own thoughts and no one could hear me.

Days have past and it's the same routine. My dad comes in, sits and talks to me, kisses me and leaves in tears. Trish does the same, then Dez and Austin, well he doesn't leave he sits by my side day and night. He has hardly let my hand go. Each and everytime they speak to me, I try to answer back but its no good. No one hears me. I have no voice.

I don't know how long I've been like this but I've already counted more then 30 days. It has to have been at least a month. This was so annoying. I just wanted to wake up, but I couldn't open my eyes and I couldn't move. I was paralyzed on the inside. A few days later I caught a conversation between the doctor and my dad.

"Look sir. I know this is your daughter and I wouldn't be able to make this decision. Your daughter has little brain activity and everyday she's further and further from waking up. We are sitting here watching her rot pretty much. I know this is going to be an extremely tough decision, but if she were to wake up at this point there is a pretty good chance she would have no motor skills and have paralysis. You have the decision though. She's on life support now and you are her next of kin, you choose whether we take her off life support and let her go peacefully or you hold on to the few strings of hope that you have left." I hear the doctor say to my dad.

Wow, what an ass. How can you say that to a man who lost his wife and his only daughter is laying here unable to wake up.

"I don't think, I can't do that. She's all I have and I can't lose her. But I know my Ally-gator and if she woke up and had no voice and couldn't move, she would hate her life. That's no life for an 18 year old girl. I cant be selfish when I make this decision, I have to think about what Ally would want. Just give me some time. Ill let you know." I hear my dad say to the doctor.

NO, DAD NO. Don't give up on me. Im stronger than this and I thought you knew that. Dad I am fine, I can speak and I can move, at least I think I'll be able to. Give me a chance to show you. Don't let me die, I need to tell Austin I love him. It's no use, I'm talking to myself. No one is listening.

Later that day, Austin came in and was sobbing. I am assuming my dad told him the news. Told him he's considering pulling life support. Which means, I die. I'm not even going to beg them to listen to me anymore, because they can't hear me anyways. I just lay there and listen to Austin cry, it kills me because I can't console him.

The next day Dez, my dad, Austin and Trish are all gathered in my room. They are saying things like I am going to miss her and how can this happen and I know my dad made a decision. He's pulling life support, I try to open my eyes, Nope they wont open. I try to sit up, nope can't do it. Yep, its hopeless. This is it.

"Please Mr. Dawson wait, I want to play her a song I wrote for her before the accident. I was going to sing it to her when she got to my house but I didn't have the chance to. Please let me sing it first" Austin says trying to wipe the tears away.

My dad nods and they all step back. Austin puts his guitar over his shoulder and begins to sing the sweetest song I ever heard him play.

Last summer we met.  
We started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happened.  
Then autumn it came.  
We were never the same.  
Those nights, everything felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too.  
If you don't it's the one thing that I wish you knew:

_[Chorus:]_  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say  
If I saw you today?  
Would you let it all crumble to pieces?  
'Cause I know that I should  
Forget you if I could.  
I can't yet for so many reasons.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true

I think about you, you you, you you.  
I think about you, you you, you you.

How long 'til I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
I think about you. Ooh.

_[Chorus]_  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.  
I think about you, you, you, you, you.

Oh my sweet, sweet Austin. That was so beautiful and you wrote it yourself. I feel myself crying, but there's no tears. I am so disconnected with my own body, its killing me. Literally. I need to wake up, I have to tell him how beautiful the song was, how proud of him I am and how much I love him. Please body let me wake up. But still nothing.

I see the doctor walk in and that's when everyone really starts to cry. A nurse follows in with a clipboard, I'm assuming she's hear to record the time of death. Isn't this wonderful, I'm going to sit and watch myself die, In front of everyone I love. What did I do to deserve such torture?

"Okay. When I pull the plug the life support turns off. It stops breathing for Allyson. If her body is strong enough then it takes over and does the rest. If not, then I'm really sorry but she's gone to a better place. Mr. Dawson, just to remind you. You signed your consent so when I do this, there's no going back." The doctor warns my dad.

He nods and begins to cry. Everyone is crying.

1…2…3 And I hear the doctor click the off button.

He looks up at the clock, getting ready to record the time of death. Everyone is just standing there, staring at me. Wondering what's going to happen next. But nothing comes out, This is it.

Wait, I'm not dead. I can slowly feel my body connected with my thoughts and my movements. I can feel myself coming back together. Wait, guys. I'm coming.

And with that, I breathe in a deep breathe of air, gasping. And fluttering my eyes open. Finally, Finally, FINALLY!


	18. I'M COMIN HOME

Austin's POV

I have spent two months waiting for Ally to wake up. Two long months, I haven't left the hospital. Trish and Dez went and packed me a bag so that I didn't have to leave. I haven't been able to keep anything down, I'm literally sick over the fact that this happened to Ally. I keep replaying that day in my mind, wondering at what moment I could have changed things. If I didn't tell her at the studio how I felt or maybe if I said I'd meet her at her house instead, so many things could have prevented this. Trish and Dez have told me over and over again that everything happens for a reason, but there was no reason this had to happen to Ally.

Mr. Dawson sat down with us today and explained to us what the doctor had said about Ally and how there was little to almost no brain activity, I couldn't believe this and I couldn't believe he was actually thinking about pulling the plug on his only daughter. After I thought about it for a few hours, I understood why he was making the decision he was but it hurt so bad, I loved this girl so much. I asked Dez to go home and get my guitar, I needed to sing to my sweet Ally before she left and that's just what I did. We all stood in the room while they prepared to pull the life support on Ally, my heart was shattering into millions of tiny pieces, I didn't even know it could break anymore then it had over these past two months. I stood there with my head down, preparing for the long beep that told me Ally was gone, our future was gone.

A few moments after he pulled the plug, I seen something, it was small and quick but I definitely saw it. Everyone's heads were down and they were turning to leave the room, but not me, because I knew that something was going on behind those closed eyes. And just like that, I heard her take a breath, Ally opened her eyes. My sweet, innocent, Ally was so strong, stronger than anyone gave her credit for, take that doctors I thought to myself.

Ally's POV

I couldn't stop breathing heavily, it felt like I had been buried alive and was scraping for air. My head was killing me, it felt like I had been hit with a bag of bricks repeatedly in the head. I looked around the room, I saw everyone's backs turned to me, except for Austin of course. He stood there in shock, his mouth practically hitting the ground. I couldn't take my eyes off of him and just like that I smiled and nodded at him, my eyes letting him know 'Yes, I'm back'.

"Ally. OMG Ally. I have missed you so much. I thought you were dea.. But your not, you're here. You're awake. Alive. I love you so much Ally" I heard Austin screaming as he ran to my side, his words coming out so quickly I was surprised I knew what he said.

I seen my dad, Trish and Dez spin around quickly. They couldn't believe it, and my dad screamed for the doctor.

"She's awake. She's awake. Please come and make sure she's alright." My dad hollered down the hall.

In ran the doctor and a few nurses, "Oh my. She is isn't she. This is some kind of miracle, I really thought she had no hope of ever waking up again, You have a strong girl here." The doctor said looking in my father's direction.

"But if you could all step out please, I need to examine Alyson and make sure that everything is alright, she's been in a coma for 2 months. I'll let you know when you can come back in" The doctor said directing us all towards the door.

"I am not leaving her side. Not now, not ever." Austin said but I managed to grab the corner of his shirt, the look I gave him let him know it was alright, I'd be here when he got back and I wasn't going anywhere. He walked out with the rest of them.

"Hello Miss. Dawson. Welcome back. You've been sleeping for some time. How does your head feel?" He asked as he shone his flashlight in my eyes, checking for my coordination.

"U-Uh It hurts a lot, How long exactly have I been sleeping?" I asked.

"Today is the 61st day, you were taken off of life support today. Your body fought to bring you back though. It's remarkable really. Your hand-eye coordination is extraordinary considering what you've been through, and your words, it's as if the accident has caused you no permanent damage." He said to me.

"61 days? Wow. I knew it was a long time but I didn't know it was that long. Why does my head hurt so much if the accident was so long ago?" I asked.

"Your head hurts because the medications we have been pumping through your body cause severe headaches, but that's better than being dead right? We'll give you something for the headache, it should subside in an hour or so." He says back with a smile, handing me a small glass of water and 2 pills.

I swallowed the pills and lay there while the doctor and nurses checked me over. My heart rate, blood pressure. I could see myself in the mirror that was on the wall across from the bed, I had no cuts or bruises, I'm assuming even though I was asleep that my body was able to heal all of the wounds. Which I'm thankful for. I can see balloons and flowers all around the room, cards and gifts. I can see Chad's name on a couple bouquets, some from Trish and her family, a lot of people from school. Jimmy's names on one, Austin's family sent me multiple bouquets. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that so many people cared for me.

"C-Can I see Austin now?" I asked the doctor.

"Yes, Sweetie you can. He's pretty amazing you know. He had hope when no one else did, he never left your side. He truly does love you my dear" She said back to me.

Well I knew he didn't leave, I could feel him and hear him next to me all this time. I just couldn't let him know that I knew he was there.

"Thanks. I know." I smiled sweetly at the doctor.

A few moments later, Austin came through the door. He ran over to me and hugged me.

"Austin, I missed you so much. I was on my way over to your house when.." I started to say.

"Alls. Shh. We don't need to talk about it, none of that matters. All that matters is you're here with me alive, alright and we can be together. I love you Ally" Austin said smiling the entire time while rubbing my cheek.

"I know Austin, I love you so much." I say to him putting my hands on his neck.

My dad and Trish and Dez left to go to the cafeteria once they knew I was alright, I appreciated it and they definitely knew I wanted to spend some time with Austin. We just laid there for what felt like hours, he caught me up on what was going on, what was happening with my music career and his. He explained to me that my car was beyond repair, so the insurance company paid for a new one, everything was identical to the last one, which made me smile because I did love it very much. Although, I wasn't sure how I was going to feel driving again, the thought made me cringe at this point. I looked through the glass of the window into the hall, I could see the doctor approaching my room again.

"Miss. Dawson I have some good news, after all the tests I've ran, everything is perfect with you. You'll be able to go home this afternoon if you'd like. But if you experience any pain or anything out of the ordinary, you have to return to the hospital immediately." The doctor said.

"Really? Today? That's so exciting. I feel like I've been in here forever." I said.

Austin explained to me how I had a broken leg and arm and how I had a few cracked ribs. I'm glad I was asleep for that and didn't have to feel the pain. I didn't even have a cast on my arm or leg anymore, I really had been asleep for a long time. I told Austin had I could hear what everyone was saying to me while I was in a coma, but how I couldn't speak back to them so they could hear me. He blushed a little at this, knowing he had told me so very private, deep and intimate things about his feelings for me and life in general. I loved him more though because of it.

Trish, Dez, my dad and Austin spent the next hour collecting all of my flowers and gifts and putting them in the car. After I was released Austin helped me up, surprisingly I could walk fine, I didn't feel like anything had happened at all. I walked out of this hospital and there were reporters everywhere.

"Miss. Dawson. Miss Dawson. After such a horrific crash and recovering by some miracle. Do you plan to get back in the studio?" One asked.

"Ally! Ally! You've been out of the scene for 2 months now, how do you plan to rise again?" Another asked.

None asked me how I was going or how I felt. Then again, they didn't really care, they were there to report the news for entertainment purposes.

"I've kept them from your hospital room for these two months, but I knew when we left this would happen. Sorry Alls." Austin said.

"It's okay Austin. I expected this as well." I said back to him.

After we arrived back at my house, Austin carried me in. Everything looked so different, I mean I didn't live there for very long before the accident. It felt new again. Austin let me know that he was staying with me and there was no way he'd be leaving me alone. My dad was happy for this because he didn't want me to be alone.

"Austin. This is going to sound funny, but are Dez and Trish dating?" I asked him smiling.

"Whaaat? No way. I would have known if they were." He said back.

"Well I don't know. I just thought I seen something when they were together. They seemed very close, not like there usual love-hate relationship…" I started to tell Austin.

"Hmm. I never noticed Alls. But I'll be sure to keep an eye out for the signs. Now, Ally. What did you want to do? You've been in the hospital for so long?" Austin asked me very curiously waiting for my answer.

"Well, I'm definitely NOT tired. I have to call Chad quickly and see what's going on with my career and what not. I probably have a lot of homework to catch up on. Other then that, I don't know. Why don't we go for ice cream? I'm having fruity mint swirl withdrawls!" I said to him giggling.

"Of course you are Ally. And as for homework, you've been excused from the homework. And if your not ready to call Chad yet, he'll understand." Austin said to me.

"No. I'm ready Austin, singing is so important to me." I said back as I picked up my phone to call Chad.

"Hey Chad!" I said.

"Ally! Your finally home. I was so worried you weren't going to wake up. You sound great though. I'm so happy your okay. If you need some time off, I understand but we have a lot in store for you when you're ready." He started to tell me before I cut off.

"Chad, I'm ready. I would like to get back in the studio tomorrow. I've already recorded 3 songs for you at Starr Records, I want to start recording more.

"And this is exactly why you are going to be so freaking famous Ally Dawson, you don't fool around when it comes to your career. I'll let Jimmy know you'll be back in for your sessions starting tomorrow, and also Jimmy mentioned 2 months ago that Austin wanted to do a duet with you. I think it's a great idea, put together a song and record it as soon as possible if you can." Chad said.

"Sounds good Chad, Thank you" I say as I hang up.

"So Austin Monica Moon, you set up a duet for us did you?" I said to Austin smirking.

"I did Miss. Dawson, wait, that means that Chad agreed to it, that's awesome, our voices mesh so well together, it'll be such a hit!" Austin said back to me excitedly.

"So Ally, I've been thinking and it's been 2 ½ months since we kissed last…." Austin said to me nervously.

"I know Austin, 2 ½ long months…" I start to say, biting my lip.

And just like that, Austin slowly moved towards me. I wasn't sure if he was going to continue staring into my eyes or kiss me. I had no idea until he picked me up bridal style and placed me on my bed. He placed both hands on each side of me and was hovering above me, his warm, sweet breath against my neck. Electricity was shooting through my body and he wasn't even kissing me yet. He stared into my eyes using his nose to brush my hair off of my forehead. He leaned in closer slowly and just like that I couldn't stand the anticipation of this kiss, so I put my hands around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was magical, our lips meshed so perfectly together it was as though God had created a puzzle and our lips were the only two pieces that fit perfectly together. He rubbed his tongue against my lips, I opened, our tongues began twirling together, fighting for dominance. I grabbed him tighter and he held me so close. The kiss was so rough, but he was so gentle at the same time. I didn't want to pull away, I didn't want it to end yet, after all I had waited 2 ½ months for this kiss, but I knew I needed air, and Austin did too.

He pulled his head back, and we just stared at each other, breathing heavily.

"Wow" I said to Austin, finding myself at a loss for words.

"Did I actually leave the Ally Dawson at a loss for words, never thought I'd see the day" Austin said sticking his tongue out teasing.

"Shut it Moon. It was just an amazing kiss. I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too Als. So does this mean we are officially together?" He said.

"It does." I said back, smiling the biggest smile I think I ever have.


End file.
